To facilitate muscle development and to sharpen reflex times, students of the martial arts often find it desirable to engage in certain exercises. Various types of exercisors have been proposed before; however, they have been bulky and cumbersome, requiring a large area to be dedicated to their use. In addition, many prior devices are designed for hand striking only and further are non-adjustable in accordance with the skills of beginning through advanced students.
One prior exercisor device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,845. Such device may be hand-held or mounted on a large stand. The exerciser includes a pendulum that is struck and thereby caused to rotate in an unbalanced manner about a support rod.